


i left home (a long long time ago)

by yunmin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Extra Treat, M/M, Memories, Old and Married, Reminiscence, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2017, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunmin/pseuds/yunmin
Summary: After everything, Luke goes home to Wedge.





	i left home (a long long time ago)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IluvPasteisdeBelem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IluvPasteisdeBelem/gifts).



Luke eventually comes back home.

He’s ten years late. He’s left Wedge alone for ten years; but Wedge doesn’t have the heart to be angry with him. Not after everything that’s happened. The wedding band that’s spent the last twenty years on Wedge’s finger signifies a promise he intends to keep. Wedge welcomes the old and weary man into his home, their home, and pulls him into a long embrace.

They’re safe here, in their little house by the sea. Wedge had built it as a sanctuary, a place that he hoped would draw Luke in and provide him some peace. He salvaged all he could from the wreckage, from the things Luke had abandoned and not taken with him. They sit around the house, reminders of a life shared.

“Come back in, farmboy,” Wedge calls, from the front porch. Luke is standing on the shore, has been for hours. Luke doesn’t, so Wedge grabs the mugs of hot chocolate he’s prepared, and brings them out.

Luke responds to touch and to a steaming mug of his favourite drink, better than he did Wedge’s voice. Wedge misses the vibrant excitable boy who turned up on Yavin to become a hero just when the Rebellion needed him, but he loves the man he’s become just as dearly as he loved that boy.

“Do you remember the mission to Kelsa Minor?” Luke asks, nursing his mug, nestled against his husband’s side. They’ve sat down, just out of reach of the tide, where the grass grows up in the sand.

Wedge smiles, and looks along the shoreline. “I remember.” They’d come across a strip of sea just like the one in front of them right now, on a dead end mission. “I don’t think Hobbie ever forgave me and Wes for tossing him in the sea.”

“He got you back though,” Luke points out. “Both of you got thoroughly dunked and were coughing up seawater by the end of it all.”

“We probably deserved it. And Tycho was responsible for a good number of those dunkings, Hobbie got him onside. And meanwhile you—”

“—I just sort of stood there cause I still didn’t know how to swim.”

“Well, there was a reason Wes and I didn’t toss you in the sea, and it wasn’t just because you were our commanding officer,” Wedge says, with a smile. “Managed to get you in the water eventually.”

“Just cause you wanted to see me strip!” Luke elbows his partner.

“I might have had ulterior motives, I guess?” Wedge chuckles, dodging Luke, then pulling him tight to Wedge’s side. He places a kiss to Luke’s temple, full of affection. “I’d been eyeing you for a while there, you know that.”

“I do now.” At the time, he’d been oblivious. He’d stayed oblivious for a long time about Wedge’s attraction to him. It had only been after the war, that first war, that he’d suddenly actually looked at the man who’d stood quietly at his side throughout it all, and realised the strength of his affection. “You should have said something.”

“I enjoyed looking.” Wedge drags a hand through Luke’s hair, long and grey. He remembers the way the golden strands used to fall through his fingers. They’ve gotten old. His hair went grey long ago. “Any reason you’re thinking about that?”

“Just remembered.” Luke shrugs it off. “Wish we’d had a couple more times like that.”

“Where missions went bust and we found ourselves with a day to kill on a planet where no one was out to kill us?” Wedge laughs. “Might have been nice. We managed alright though.”

All Wedge had ever needed was to fly alongside Luke. They were a perfect pair; flying alongside Luke was easy in a way that it never was with anyone else. So the fact that there hadn’t been many moments in the war to snatch didn’t matter.

“I guess we did.” Luke lays his head on his husband’s shoulder. He finished his drink a while ago, so he just runs his fingers over the rim of his mug. He has a lot of regrets about his choices, but in the end they led him back here, and that’s not such a bad place to be.

“Let’s get you back inside before you catch your death of cold,” Wedge says, when the first hint of a shiver passes through Luke. Luke protests that he spent eight years on an island when it rained, constantly, but Wedge ignores it all, pulling Luke up and hustling him inside. “You want to continue reminiscing, do it from the comfort of our bed.”

“And the comfort of my husband’s arms?” Luke takes Wedge’s offered hand.

“Always. You think I like letting you go, after all this? You could spend the rest of eternity attached to me, and I still don’t think I’d be satisfied.”

“I might hold you to that.”

“I intended you to.”

There are very few places where Luke Skywalker has spent his life where he’s felt truly, completely content. Tatooine could never hope to contain him; in the Rebellion, there was darkness lurking round every corner. On Ahch-To, it was clear that there were pieces missing, that it was a place he was not intended to be.

Here, with Wedge, he’s truly home, and content to live out the rest of his days with this man, talking about times they once had, forging new memories to take the place of old ones. It’s a happiness Luke wondered if he’d ever have.

But as Wedge kisses him, drawing him in close, just like when they were young… well. It’s enough. More than enough. It’s everything.


End file.
